Just a Moment
by HowlingMisfit
Summary: Takes place during "Only Me" The old Chica and Freddy 2.0 share a moment together...and just for a minute they were friends.


A/N: This isn't my best foot forward. So if you see any grammar mistakes. I apologize ahead of time.

If you enjoy the story, don't be a stranger and leave a review. I love hearing feedback. And I hope to see you again in the next story.

Until then, friend. Happy waiting.

* * *

Just a Moment

/Old Chica's POV/

"Stupid, ungrateful tramp!"

Jealously was a dirty feeling. It clouds your judgement and makes you numb to the outside world. Distracts you from fact and feeds your need for fiction; fuels your flame.

But it is a feeling that is the most human of all.

The original Chica finally found an empty party room to call her own. A place where she could sit back and sulk, where she could feel sorry for herself. Chica leans against the wall with a huff; finally a moment alone. It was the most she could truly own in this hell hole. Something she doesn't have to share with anyone or anything.

Despite the peaceful atmosphere that engulfs her, Chica still felt rage boil beneath her network of wires and steel. She could almost feel the hate and jealously radiate off of her and she could only hope that it was enough of a warning to anybody who dares to wonder into her chosen territory.

After a moment she felt herself beginning to relax again; and her jealous rage beginning to dim. Only leaving her feeling hallow and bitter. Leaving her with her somber reflection staring up at her from the shiny and new checkered tiles. Just like everything else around her; shiny and pretty. New and improved. A glimpse into a bright future. Something that Chica may never get to witness for herself...

While smothering herself with self pity and jealously, Chica didn't realize that someone new had joined her in the party room. It took her a moment to realize that someone was quietly watching her. She looked up and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you want?" Chicas voice was sharp, causing Freddy 2.0 to flinch. His posture was hunched back, as if he was nervous about approaching her. Chica would've felt bad that she was making the silent bear feel this way, but she held no such feelings for such a pathetic creature.

Toy Freddy looked around, before quickly sitting down in front of her, crossing his legs. A feat that she didn't know that the toy animatronics possessed.

His silence was beginning to get on her nerves "well, are you going to answer my question?"

Silence. Although the silent bear had somehow given her the answer she needed. How she managed to see the concern reflected in his eyes, is something that she would never figure out.

With his given silence, Chica felt compelled to talk.

"It's that stupid replacement of mine. She does not know how good she has it! I wish I had hands...because I just want to claw those pretty little eyes out!"

She was taken back when Toy Freddy didn't seem to flinch at her statement. Wasn't he friends with her replacement? Didn't he get offended when she just threaten to claw out her newer counterparts eyes? Chica forced herself to continue down her path of loathing.

"I just hate her so much! I hate her voice, her laugh, her looks! I spend so much time tormenting you wannabes and she just seems to live in her own little world!"

If she had hands, she would strangle the bear in front of her. Yet he still held his patience. Like Toy Freddy wanted her to vent. She hated it, she doesn't want his sympathy. Couldn't anybody else come to her rescue? She would rather have someone like Toy Bonnie here instead. At least she knows that he hated her, and in return she could crush his precious little justice daydream...

With Toy Freddy, it feels like he hated nobody, even though he should. But that's okay, because she has enough for the both of them.

"And Bonnie, you know, the older, better one- he's such a blind idiot! I'm trying to talk to him and ask him the simple question concerning the fact whether I'm pretty or not- and he just ignores me! He is so rude and inconsiderate. He only wants to hurt his stupid toy replacement!"

She sat back in a huff, crossing her arms. Not caring how hypocritical she must sound like, because moments ago she was fussing over her replacement.

"I think you're pretty."

The statement was so quiet, she almost missed it. She had never heard the bear talk before, and she was pretty sure no one had either. Which in turn made her feel a little bit special; because he spoke to her.

She looked up at him, finding no trace of malice in those soft blue eyes of his. Freddy suddenly turned to the sound of his name being called. With a silent goodbye, she watched as he joined Toy Bonnie and that miserable replacement of hers. Her jealously flaring up once again.

Although in small corner of her mind, she somehow felt comfort from the thought that, despite all that she had done, and everything that had happened...she had somehow made a friend.

.

-1993-

.

With news that Fazbears is about to close for the final time. Chica didn't know how to feel. It was like when the larger location closed and those miserable replacements of theirs were to meet a horrible fate. She was happy that the creatures around her are miserable, but sad that things are going to change.

When this hell hole opened up, she learned that two of the toys were going to be kept for spare parts. Secretly she hoped it would be Freddy 2.0. She didn't know why she wanted her "friend" to continue to suffer such a miserable existence, but she was a selfish bird and just wanted him around. But what did she get? Out of all of them, they kept that miserable blue rabbit and that infuriating, worthless trashy yellow bird that was supposed to replace her!

Well guess whose laughing now, guess who gets to be shoved in a small, cramped closet with a blind rabbit who lives in his own fantasy world. Not her. At least, not anymore.

Chica watched as Bonnie dragged a dying Foxy into the closet with those two pathetic creatures. She stood by and let the loud cries of horror sink into her audio receptors. Let that miserable Chica 2.0 suffer one last time before their rein of terror runs dry.

She watched Bonnie leave and join them on the stage. Since there is no more night guard to terrorize, they all stood in silence. It was the only thing they could do.

Bonnie dusted off his hands, as if he just took out the trash. "That sad little creature will no longer be burdensome..." he trailed off. Not caring to pick up his guitar. Who really cares anymore?

"Yes..." she agreed, "he's with his precious little bird now...I'm glad that I got to tear her apart before we all leave..." Chica trailed off, taking a small step towards Bonnie. Who doesn't seem to notice, he only continued to glare up at the camera. As if he was waiting for something to happen. Chica took a moment, wondering if he could still hear her. "Bonnie..." she began. His ears twitched, giving her some hope.

"Am I pretty?"

She was only met with silence.

The end.


End file.
